1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a foldable display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of the Background
Due to technological advancements in the field of display apparatuses, recent research and development has focused on transformable display apparatuses. Some of these display apparatuses may be transformed into various shapes and sizes. For example, some display apparatuses may be folded, rolled, or stretched, even during use. These displays have the advantage of making a large-sized display smaller for ease of transport and storage.
The transformable display apparatus may be transformed into a preset shape or may be transformed into various shapes depending on the specific needs of the user. Thus, in order to display an image correctly when the display apparatus is transformed, it is necessary for the display device to recognize and control the transformed shape of the display apparatus according to the recognized shape.
As a result of the transformation of the display apparatus, however, performance of the display may be negatively affected, or certain properties of the display may be damaged or impaired. Since flexible materials such as plastics are used in the construction of a transformable display apparatus, defects such as the generation of irregular curl, wrapping phenomenon at the display edges, or other distortion may occur with use. Thus, reliability and safety of the display apparatus are increased when changes in display transformation, performance, and damage prevention to the display apparatus are monitored and decreased.